Memories
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: When Dave finds a photo album under a pillow, he takes a trip down memory lane. WARNING: OC! No likey, no readie.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is just come cute little drabbles containing my charrie, Sam. This should help explain how she came to be with the Seville's, her role, stuff like that. This plot bunny was just to cute to ignore! Enjoy! Oh, and no flames, please? I'm not flame-proof, and I'm writing this with only one eye. Stupid cornea infection. One more thing: this is the cartoon.**

**Disclaimer: I own Samantha Seville! And that's it! I SWEAR!**

Samantha yawned as Dave pulled into the driveway. They had just gotten back from a late night concert, and they were all exhausted. Dave turned the car off, got out and opened the back door.

"Come on, guys. Let's get you to bed," he said, picking up Theodore. Sam, Simon and Alvin followed, trying to stay awake. Once they had brushed their teeth and put their pajamas on, they climbed into bed.

"Good night, guys," Dave said, flipping off the lights.

"Night, Dave!" Theodore said, snuggling into his bed, clutching his teddy to his side.

"Good night, Dave," Simon said, removing his glasses and placing them on the side table.

"Good night," Sam said, pulling the covers up to her chin and placing earplugs into her ears, which, she claimed, helped block out Theodore's snoring and Alvin's sleep-talking.

Alvin just grunted, already half asleep. Dave rolled his eyes, then closed the door. He quietly made his way downstairs and let out a sigh, sitting down on the sofa. Noticing a book half hidden by a pillow, he reached over and grabbed it, pulling it out.

"Family Memories" it read across the top, with a picture of the five of them below.

"I haven't seen this in forever!" Dave said, beginning to flip through it. "Alvin probably hid it, knowing him." The first page held baby pictures of the four kids, right after Dave found them on his doorstep. "I remember this! It really doesn't seem like that long ago, even though it was…."

**Sooo, whatcha think? I may go back and edit once I can think straight again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short, but sweet. I was trying to find a way to make it longer, but I wasn't able to. Hope it's ok!**

_The wind howled outside the small shack, whistling through the cracks between the boards. Dave shivered as he sat hunched over his piano. This was definitely the worst winter the forest had seen for a long time. _

_ Dave started as a knock sounded on his door. Going over to and opening the door, all he saw was a basket containing three baby chipmunks. Unable to turn any animal in need away, he picked up the basket and brought it inside. He was just beginning to take care of the three chipmunks when another knock sounded on his door._

_ With a sigh, he opened it to find another basket, this time containing a single human baby. The baby blinked large blue eyes up at him, a small tuft of strawberry-blonde hair on top of her head._

_ "Hey, what's one more," he said with a shrug, bringing the small bundle inside. Boy, was he wrong! _"You know, looking back on it, I wouldn't have changed a thing," Dave said to himself, his head jerking up at the sound of a crash from upstairs. "ALVIN!" He charged upstairs, only to find all four kids sleeping soundly in their beds. He scratched his head and went back downstairs, going back to going through the photo album. The next photo was when he first learned that they could sing, and how amazed he was.

**Review? Pretty please**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a been awhile. I think. Can't really remember….. Oh well. So, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own Samantha Seville. That's it. As much as I would **_**love**_** to own AATC, it won't happen. Sad face.**

_"Whatcha working' on, Dave?" Alvin asked, standing on tiptoe in order to spy on his father. _

_"Working on a song, just like I always am," Dave said, and sighed. His songs were good, at least, he thought so, but no one would sing them! He had stacks of songs, so full of potential! He was startled out of his thoughts by voices._

_"Ooh eeh ooh aah ahh," Sam sang slowly, sounding out the words. Dave spun in his chair._

_"Do that again! Only, all four of you sing!" he handed them the sheet music._

_"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you," they sang, going through the first verse then moving onto the chorus. _

_"Ooh eeh ooh aah ahh. Ting tang walla walla bing bang. Ooh eeh ooh aah ahh ting tang walla walla bang bang."_

_"Perfect!" Dave cried, not caring that he interrupted them. "Wow, I wish I knew that you could before! This is great! Let's record this, and then we can send it to a big music company!"_

_"Do you think we'll be famous?" Alvin asked as Dave rushed off._

_"Who cares? If Dave's happy, then that's worth all the money in the world," Simon said._

_Sam and Theodore nodded._

_"I haven't seen Dave this happy in a long time!" Theo said, hugging his teddy to his chest._

_"What do you think Sam?" Alvin asked._

_"Money is always nice, but arch! I hate being the deciding vote between you guys," she said. She was saved by the return of Dave._

_"Ok, guys! Let's try recording this!" he said, starting a new tape and beginning to play the opening chords on the piano. Once they finished recording, Dave labeled the tape. "Witch Doctor, by Sam and the Chipmunks," he muttered under his breath._

_"hey, why does Sam's name go first?" Alvin asked._

_"Because, she's not a chipmunk," Simon said._

_"Oh. I forgot."_

Dave smiled as he remember that moment. That day had changed everything.

**Review? Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at this! Two updates in one day! WHOOT! :D Feel the love, peoples!**

**Disclaimer: You all get the picture, right? Samantha Seville: Mine. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Not mine. Ok? Ok. Good.**

Dave flipped the page in the book, which showed pictures from the kids' first concert.

_Theodore sat huddled in a corner, clutching his teddy bear. "I'm so scared!" he whimpered. "What if they boo us, or hate us?"_

_"How could they? I'll be up on stage!" Alvin said, watching his reflection in the mirror._

_Simon rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine, Theo. Just imagine that we're practicing at home, ok?"_

_Dave crouched down next to his son. "You won't get booed, Teddy," he said, using the nickname that always made Theodore feel better. "They did pay to come see you, remember? Just relax and-" he was cut off as Sam burst out of the bathroom, white sweater and black skirt rumpled._

_"I can't do this!" she screeched, breathing hard. "I just know I'm going to forget the words, dance moves and-" she stopped when she saw the terrified look on her younger brother's face. "Um. What I mean is, we've got this. Right Alvin? Simon?" _

_"Of course!" Alvin said, hopping down from his stool._

_"Well," Simon said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "The chance of us forgetting our lines is-"_

_"SIMON!" _

_"Erm, we'll be fine?"_

_A stage hand opened the door and poked his head in. "You're on in two!"_

_Dave clapped his hands. "Let's go!" They filled out onto the stage, Sam quickly fixing her clothing. The opening music for their first song began to play as Dave realized what was wrong._

_"Theodore! Teddy!" he stage whispered._

_Theodore quickly tossed his teddy bear to Dave as the curtain rose. _

_"Watch out, 'cause here we come!" they all began singing. Theo soon forgot his nerves as the joy is singing took over him._

Dave smiled as he remembered how well Theo had performed that day. The picture on the next page was a spontaneous photo of the four kids in their bunk beds in the tour bus on their first tour. (**A/N: Yes, two memories in one chapter. See how much I love you guys?)**

_Alvin bounced around the fancy-looking tour bus. Simon quietly analyzed their home for the next few months, while Theo raided the small kitchenette (__**A/N: I have no idea what tour buses look like :p)**__. Sam was appalled at the small inside of the bus. _

_"It's so small!" she said, claustrophobia kicking in. Dave bit his lip. He prayed that his daughter would make it to the the hotel they were staying at, a medium sized hotel just outside Sacramento. It was a stop on their way to Reno, NV. _

_They were two hours in the drive, and Dave thought he was going to go crazy. Sam was sitting in a corner, muttering about how the walls were closing in as she rocked back and forth. Simon and Alvin were fighting over what TV show to watch, and Theo was complaining about the lack of food. Finally, he was able to get them settled down and playing a board game. Alvin had grumbled, but was soon very engaged. This kept them entertained until they got to the hotel, where another problem arose._

_"What do you mean, you lost our reservation?" Dave asked, temper much shorter then usual._

_"I'm sorry sir. Something must have happened," the check-in person said._

_"Is there any other room available?" Dave asked, knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to last spending a night in that bus._

_The man shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can check other motels and hotels if you want."_

_Dave sighed. "Very well."_

_After doing call arounds, the man sighed. "I'm sorry. Everything is booked. You came at a bad time."_

_"How can there be nothing? We're the Chipmunks!" Alvin said, pulling himself up so he could see over the desk by jumping up and latching onto the edge of the desk._

_He was met by a blank stare. "Who?"_

_"Sam and the Chipmunks! We're on our first tour!" Alvin said._

_"Never heard of you. And it doesn't matter. Full means full."_

_"Can we at least keep our bus in the parking lot tonight?" Dave pleaded._

_The man sighed. "Fine. But that will be $50."_

_Dave quickly handed over the money. Sam's eyes widened as she took in Dave's words._

_"No! No no no no! I'm not spending the night in that bus!" she cried. Dave picked her up._

_"We have to, Sam. I'm sorry."_

_Howls followed the five people out._

Dave shuddered, remembering that night. The only way they had gotten her to sleep was to drug her using sleeping pills Dave had bought. He looked at the photo again, sympathy filling him as he took in the look of terror on Sam's face.

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo sorry about the long wait! this is the first time I've gotten the the computer all summer. But i get my wisdom teeth out wednesday, and I get the computer all to myself after that, so hopefully lots of updates. Anyway, enough of my babbling. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own four soon-to-be removed wisdom teeth, one new cartilage piercing and, of course, Samantha Seville. yay! That's over! And now, for the first time anywhere, I give you the first Father's Day fanfic starring Sam and the Chipmunks! (This is sorta based off of the photo in Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein of Alvin burning the house down)**

The next photo in the book showed Alvin holding two smoking pans while a large fire blazed in the background.

"Oh yeah. I remember this! The kids were trying to make me a Father's Day breakfast! Only Alvin ended up burning down half the house. Seems anything he tries to do thats nice for me ends up destroying something. Oh well, I guess it's the thought that counts!"

_"I really don't think this is a good idea," Simon said nervously. "You know Dave doesn't like us using the stove when he's not here!"_

_"Simon, he IS here, just upstairs. Asleep," Sam said, reaching up on tiptoe to grab eggs from the fridge._

_"I don't know, guys," Theodore said, wringing his paws._

_Alvin slung an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "Come on, Theo! Dave said not to use the stove when he's not here! But he is here! Just upstairs. Besides, we're making food! Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage…"_

_"Sometimes I think Alvin is too good at manipulating Theodore," Simon muttered to Sam, who rolled her eyes._

_"He mentions food and Theo's in," she whispered back._

_Alvin clapped his hands. "Ok everyone! Let's get started! Sam, scrambled eggs! Simon, sausage! Theo, pancakes!" he assigned, knowing his vegetarian brother wouldn't touch the meat. _

_"And what will you be doing?" Simon asked his older brother, crossing his arms._

_" ' Supervising' " Sam said, rolling her eyes as she cracked eggs into a bowl._

_Alvin glared at his sister. "You wish you had my supervising skills over seeing this! Instead, I'm making bacon!"_

_Several sighs sounded through the kitchen as the chipmunks and girl got to work. Sam whisked the eggs together as Simon fried the sausage. Alvin placed several strips of bacon in the skillet as Theodore began mixing the cake batter. All was going great, until the grease in the bacon skillet caught fire._

_"Ah!" Alvin screamed, leaping back from the pan, and quickly filled a bowl with water._

_"No!" Simon said, lunging for his brother. But it was too late. Alvin splashed the water all over the stove, causing the fire to surge up and catch cabinets, hand towels, anything flammable. _

_"Alvin! That's a grease fire! Water makes it grow!" Simon shouted, grabbing his siblings and pulling them from the kitchen. The fire alarm was now blaring in the kitchen and all through the house as the smoke and fire began to spread. _

_Dave raced downstairs, eyes wide and wild. "What's going on?" he asked._

_"Just a little kitchen fire. No big deal," Alvin said, waving a paw and giving a nervous chipmunk laugh._

_His siblings smacked their foreheads._

_"May I suggest we leave now?" Simon asked, motioning to the fire._

_"Right!" Dave said, leading the way from the house. Soon, one of the neighbors called 911, and the fire department arrived._

_"What happened here?" the fire chief asked, walking over to the group._

_"Grease fire, then my genius brother over here threw water on the flame," Simon growled, glaring at Alvin, who gave another nervous chipmunk laugh._

_"Opps," he said._

Dave shook his head, remembering. "I think that's the most trouble he's gotten in. Then again, I may be forgetting one…."

**So….. yeah. Yes, no, maybe so? Review please and thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is dedicated to someone who loves this story very much and gave me the idea to start using chapters and add Sam into them, Blossom2012! Yay! Also, I made a new one-shot in the MovieVerse (CGI). Finally found a pic that I like for Sam in the CGI movies. Might end up drawing her for the cartoons, since she's older in MovieVerse. Anyway, enough of my babbling. On to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Please tell me you've gotten the picture? Sam, mine. Alvin and the Chipmunks, not mine. The episode storyline isn't mine either. **

****Dave flipped the page, where the first picture on the page was really from a fan, one of the many that followed the group after a publicity stunt Sam and Alvin pulled.

_"We can't take it anymore!" Alvin said, walking into Dave's bathroom with his fellow lead singer and sister, Sam. "We need to get away from these fans!"_

_"Remember, you two, this publicity thing was your idea to get us the concert at the Forum," Dave said, turning away from the mirror where he was shaving.  
"I know, I know!" Alvin said._

_"But I swear, we're going to have a nervous breakdown before we have that concert!" Sam said, waving her hands._

_"Oh, Sam, stop being such an alarmist!" Dave said, walking over to the window and opening the drapes._

_Dozens of fans who waited outside screamed when the saw Sam and Alvin standing in the room._

_"It's Alvin and Sam!" they shouted._

_Dave quickly shut the curtains. "Maybe we can take some time off," he said, looking at his daughter and son._

_"Great!" Sam shouted. _

_"Oh boy!" Alvin said as the they raced out of the room, coming back dressed in tropical clothing. "When do we leave?"_

_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/AATC :)**_

_****__"Sam, Alvin, I know a picnic isn't what you had in mind, but it's the best we can do," Dave said, driving down the country road._

_Alvin quickly scribbled something down on a pad, showed it to Sam, who nodded, and shoved it at Simon. _

_"We're on strike and we're not talking until we get a couple weeks rest!" Simon read. "Signed, Alvin and Sam."_

_"Well, we may be in for a very quiet summer," Dave said, smiling._

_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC :)**_

_"Isn't this beautiful?" Dave asked, relaxing under a tree. "No one around for miles."_

_A large bus pulled up beside the Seville's car, it's doors opening and spilling out people, screaming the band's names._

_"Alvin!"_

_"Oh Theodore!"_

_"Sam!"_

_"More fans!" Sam and Alvin chorused, anger spreading over their faces. Alvin grabbed an tomato, and drew his arm back, preparing to throw it._

_"Now now, Alvin," Dave said, removing the tomato."We'll take care of them. Come on, boys!" he said to Simon and Theodore, leading them away._

_Alvin frowned, and started when a hand reached up and grabbed his sandwich. "Hey!" he said, which his sister repeated when another hand grabbed her own sandwich._

_"That's our lunch!" Alvin said. They raced after two figures, following them into the woods. The two figures up ahead raced up a tree, Sam and Alvin right on their heels, through Sam a little father back, since she was not as skilled as Alvin when it came to climbing trees, being human and all that. _

_They skidded to a stop outside a small hut in the trees. Both groups stopped and stared. _

_"Hey, you look just like us!" Alvin said, looking at the chipmunk boy and human girl dressed in what looked like skins._

_"This is really neat," Sam said, looking around the tree hut. "I guess no one bothers you around here!" _

_"Hmm," Alvin said, watching the chipmunk and human devour the sandwiches. "How would you like to have all the food you can eat?" he asked. Human and chipmunk nodded. "All you guys have to do is trade places with us!"_

_"Alvin this is a great idea!" Sam said. _

_"Now put this on," Alvin said, placing his cap on the wild chipmunk's head._

_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC :)**_

_"Simon, are you going to eat your pickle?" Theodore asked._

_Simon sighed."Yes, Theodore."_

_"What about your potato salad?" the younger brother asked, pointing. _

_"Well, there you guys are!" Dave said to the two figures walking up. What they didn't realize was that it was really the wild chipmunk and human from the woods. "Better hurry up and eat before Theodore eats it all!" Two sets of eyes lit up and they attacked the table, gulping down the food. The girl grabbed a apple from Simon, while the chipmunk grabbed a banana from Theodore, knocking the younger chipmunk down._

_"Boy, guys. I've never seen you this hungry!" Dave said. _

_"Since when did Alvin like bananas?" Theodore asked Simon from his place on the ground, who shrugged._

_"Time to go, fellas," Dave said, looking at his watch. "I've got to hand it to you two," he said to "Alvin" and "Sam." "I never thought you'd stay quiet this long!" He lead the way to the car, "Alvin" and "Sam" pushing Theodore and Simon towards the car._

_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/AATC :)**_

_"This is the life!" Alvin said, swinging down from the tree. _

_"That wild chipmunk and girl had no idea who good they had it!" Sam said, following her brother down from the tree._

_"Now to find something to eat!" Alvin said as he and Sam walked side-by-side into the woods, both letting out a yell as they were suddenly flung into the air. A large leaped up at the from below, barking his head off. Both rock stars eyes were wide in terror._

_"Down boy! Down!" Alvin said._

_"Hey, what do we got, Rusty?" a rough, deep voice asked. A flashlight beam lit up the dark forest as a large man wearing a blue shirt and dark pants and a red beard stepped into view. _

_"Get us out of here right now!" Sam said. _

_The man laughed. "Looks like Grizzly Sam's got himself a young chipmunk and girl to bring home!"_

_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC :)**_

_"This is an outrage!" Alvin cried from the cage he and Sam were stuffed in._

_"Don't you know who we are?" Sam asked._

_"Nope!" Grizzly Sam said._

_"But we're famous! I'm Sam! Of Sam and the Chipmunks! And this is Alvin, my brother and fellow lead singer!" Sam said. _

_"Call David Seville! He'll tell you!" Alvin said._

_"Hmm," Grizzly Sam said, looking up from where he was polishing his boot. "Famous, eh? If you are who you say you are, I may make a little profit on your return." He picked up his phone. _

_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC :)**_

_Theodore stared at the chipmunk and girl curled up around the potted tree. _

_"Alvin and Sam are sure acting weird," Simon said. _

_"I'll say!" Theodore said. "Alvin tried to bite me!" The chipmunk and girl jumped as the phone rang, clinging to the chandelier._

_"Sam! Alvin! Get off that chandelier!" Dave said as he reached for the phone. "SAM! ALVIN!" They dropped down, landing on Dave's head. "David Seville here," Dave said, the chipmunk and girl still on his head_

_"Seville? This here's Grizzly Sam. I have a girl here named Sam and chipmunk named Alvin who say their yours. For a little money, you can have 'em back."_

_"What kind of prank is this?" Dave asked, outraged. "All my kids are home." He slammed the phone down. "Imagine that Grizzly Sam guy saying he had you," he said, looking up at the two children perched on his head. They hopped down and raced off._

_"Between you and me, Dave," Simon said, walking up to his father. "I don't think that's really Sam and Alvin."_

_"Neither do I," Theodore said as they watched the two down a bowl of walnuts. _

_"Now that you mention it," Dave said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "You may be right. They aren't themselves. Maybe dinner at their favorite restaurant will help bring them around!" he said. Two heads whipped around, drool dripping down chins._

_"Great idea, Dave!" Theodore said excitedly._

_**AATC/AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC :)**_

_****__"Seems Seville don't want ya," Grizzly Sam said, standing in front of the cage. "Already has an Sam and Alvin!"_

_"But that's the wrong Sam and Alvin!" Alvin protested._

_"Yeah, well, I'm going to check my other traps for more Sam and Alvin's," Grizzly Sam said, walking to the door. "Meantime," he opened the door. "Rusty here will keep you company." He walked out._

_"Hey Rusty," Alvin said to the dog. "Get me out of here, and we can get you tickets to our next concert!" His words were met by a growl._

_"I don't think that's going to work, Alvin," Sam said, curling up in a corner._

_"We have to stay positive, Sam! Find someway to get out of here!"_

_Rusty barked sharply._

_"Ok! TWO tickets!"_

_**AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC :)**_

_"Two weeks at the forum starting tomorrow afternoon!" Dave said into the phone. "Yes sir! The kids will be thrilled!" He hung up the phone. "Well, Sam, Alvin, your publicity campaign worked! We got the concert at the forum!" The chipmunk and human looked confused. _

_"Hmm, still not talking!" Dave said. A waiter placed a large salad on the table. The chipmunk and human licked their lips. _

_"Sam? Do you use the big forks or the little forks for the appetizer?" Theodore whispered. The girl ignored him, plunging her hands into the salad and stuffing it into her mouth. Theodore started, then deflated. Dave stared at the girl. Just then, a waitress walked past with a large cart of desserts. The chipmunk and girl raced after her, attacking the cart._

_"That chipmunk just isn't our Alvin," Simon said to Theodore._

_"And that girl just isn't our Sam!" Theodore said._

_"Alvin! Sam! Come back here!" Dave said, racing after the cart. _

_**AATC/AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC :)**_

_"Dave feels so guilty about Alvin and Sam's condition that he doesn't even realize it's not them!" Simon said, pointing to where the chipmunk and girl were huddled under their beds. "I think our Sam and Alvin changed places with them sometime during the picnic," he continued, crouching between Alvin and Sam's beds (The bed order goes, from left to right, Theodore, Alvin, Sam, Simon). The two kids nodded rapidly, smiling._

_"Then that Grizzly Sam guy must have our Sam and Alvin!" Theodore said. _

_"Very good Theodore!" Simon said. "Will you take us to Grizzly Sam's first thing tomorrow morning?" he asked the wild chipmunk and human, who nodded._

_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC :)**_

_"Grizzly Sam!" Simon whispered, staring into the window. The four children were outside Grizzly Sam's hut in the woods, watching the man sleep. They moved away from the window and to the window near the cage._

_"It's Sam and Alvin!" Theodore said, looking at the cage containing his brother and sister._

_"Where are your fans when you need them?" Alvin muttered to his sister._

_"Ok, everyone knows what to do!" Simon said, shaking hands with the wild girl and chipmunk. "Right?" Everyone nodded._

_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC :)**_

_"I sure hope this plan works!" Theodore whispered, struggling to stuff himself into the chimney._

_"Oh ye of little faith!" Simon said, pushing him down, then sliding after him. _

_"Simon!" Alvin whispered as his brother tiptoed past the cage. Simon quickly shushed him._

_The wild chipmunk rapped on the window, then he and the girl waved. Grizzly Sam opened his eyes, then started. "ALVIN? SAM? How'd you get out?" he asked himself. He flung himself out of bed, rushing to the door. Theodore pushed the cart of wood he was hiding behind after the man, scooping him and his dog up, and out the door, and into the waiting cage. _

_"Room for two, with a view!" Simon said, shutting the cage._

_"We did it!" Theodore said, opening the cage door. Alvin and Sam leaped from cage._

_"Boy it's good to see you guys!" Alvin said. Sam nodded._

_"I thought we'd be in there for ever!" she said._

_"We have to hurry guys!" Simon said. "We've got a big concert at the Forum!" _

_"Great! I can't wait to be in the lime light again!" Alvin said, Sam quickly agreeing._

_Alvin and Sam traded clothes with their look-a-likes. Quickly saying goodbye, they rushed to the concert._

_**AATC/AATC/AATC/AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/_**_**AATC/**_**_AATC/AATC/_**_**AATC :)**_

_"I'm glad to see you two are talking again," Dave said to Alvin and Sam as they exited the stage._

_"We're over that stage," Sam said._

_"Good. But still, I know you guys want your rest, so I canceled the rest of the concert, starting the day after tomorrow," Dave said._

_Alvin and Sam looked at each other in horror. "NOOOO!_

**Yay! Done! Review? Please?**


End file.
